


My Heart in Your Hands

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: The Fire and Ice ball is approaching and Gladio still hasn’t asked Ignis yet





	My Heart in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsaacDowney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDowney/gifts).



Gladio couldn’t concentrate, his thoughts filled with a certain green-eyed advisor.

  
“What’s with you?” Nyx landed another hit. “You’ve been distracted the whole time.”

  
“Sorry. Let’s call it quits today.”

  
Nyx tossed him a towel. “Don’t tell the Marshal I let you off easy.”

  
The bigger man wiped the sweat from his face. “I won’t.” He sat and chugged a bottle of water.

  
“Got a date for the Fire and Ice ball?”

  
Gladio flinched. It wasn’t that he didn’t have his pick of people. Several men and women had asked him every day for a month. He’d turned them all down in hopes of asking Ignis to the ball. Now, there was less than a week left and he didn’t have a date and he hadn’t seen Ignis around either. “Not yet.”

  
Nyx nudged him with his foot. “All the good ones will be gone if you don’t get a move on.”

  
Gladio grunted in response. “Who’d you con into going with you?”

  
“I didn’t have to con anyone. Crowe is going with me willingly. My first pick turned me down politely.” Nyx grinned.

  
He frowned. Nyx was right. If he didn’t ask soon, Ignis would be snatched up. But even thinking about it made him break out in a cold sweat. He could face down a behemoth, but asking the guy he liked to a dance gave him hives. “Who’d you ask first?”

  
“Ignis. He said he was on duty and it would unfair to take a date.”

  
Gladio laughed to mask his disappointment. “Sounds like Iggy.” Of course, Ignis would be working. The man was married to his work. Maybe he could ask Cor to be assigned to guard duty. At least he could be with Iggy and keep him company. The idea made Gladio feel better and he went to take a shower and change.

  
On the way to Cor’s office, Gladio bumped into Noctis, knocking him onto the floor. “Sorry, Noct.” He offered the prince a hand up.

  
“It’s alright. You should probably pay attention where you’re going.”

  
Gladio rolled his eyes. “Advice to live by. Where are you headed?”

  
Noct stuffed his hands in pockets and looked away. A faint blush painted his cheeks.

  
“I’m sure Prompto will be thrilled to go with you to the ball, Noct.” Gladio chuckled and ruffled Noct’s hair.

  
He pushed the older man’s hand away. “Well if Specs can take the night off, I should be able to ask Prompto out.”

  
“Wait. What? I thought Ignis was working the ball.”

  
Noct shook his head. “He has the night off. All he has to do is make sure I get to the party in one piece.”

  
Gladio was completely confused. Ignis wouldn’t lie just to get out of a date. Maybe the night off was a recent development or maybe Nyx was pulling his leg. The only way Gladio would get to the bottom of this was to ask Ignis himself. He mentally prepared himself. Time to man up. “Thanks, Noct. I’ll see you around.”

  
The shield hurried to Ignis’ office. He wouldn’t put this off any longer.

  
Felicia, Ignis’ secretary was packing up her things for the day when he arrived. “Oh, Lord Amicitia. The Marshal just went in there. I’ll buzz and let Mr. Scientia know you are waiting before I leave.”

  
“Thanks.” Gladio sat in the lobby to wait. His leg bounced, an outlet for the nervousness that started to set in. He wiped his hands on his pants as a way to get rid of the clammy feeling.

  
The door to Ignis’ office opened and both men stepped out. Cor nodded in parting and Ignis walked over to Gladio.

  
“I apologize for the wait. Did we have a meeting today?”

  
Gladio stood. “No, I just wanted to talk to you real quick. More like ask you something. About the ball. You know the Fire and Ice ball coming up?” He snapped his mouth shut when he realized he was babbling.

  
Ignis smiled. “Of course, Gladio. I am in charge of the preparations.”

  
“Do you have a date,” The tattooed man blurted out. “I’d like it if you’d go with me. I’ve liked you for as long as I can remember.”

  
Ignis’ eyes widened before they softened into a sadder expression. “Oh. I’m sorry, Gladio. l can’t.”

  
Gladio rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. “It’s ok. I should’ve asked you before now.”

  
It was Ignis’ turn to be flustered. He shifted his weight a few times. “I thought you knew-“

  
“Are you not into guys?”

  
“I am. It’s just...I’m in an established relationship.”

  
Gladio took a physical step back. _I’m in an established relationship._ The statement felt like a punch to the gut. Why wouldn’t Ignis already be taken? He had a slew of admirers.

  
Ignis grabbed Gladio’s hands. “I’m sincerely apologize if this comes as a shock. Noct found out, even though we tried to keep it under wraps. I was sure he told you. Please forgive me for the hurt and disappointment I’ve caused.”

  
“There’s nothing to forgive. I’m fine. It was just unexpected.” Gladio gave the other a reassuring squeeze. “He treats you ok?”

  
“The best.”

  
The small smile Ignis gave him broke his heart. Of course he was happy for the other, but it hurt to know that another man put that look on his face.

  
“Then that’s all that matters, Iggy. I hope I haven’t made things awkward.”

  
“Absolutely not. You’re my best friend. I’m happy you’d even consider me. Believe it or not, I had a crush on you for years, as well. I never said anything because I knew I couldn’t possibly be your type and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

  
Gladio nodded. The knowledge that he’d waited too long to overcome his fear beat against his already battered pride before another thought crossed his mind. He was willing to lay their friendship on the line and hope it survived, but Ignis tried to protect it at all costs. He knew the bespectacled man didn’t have many friends or a lot of people he felt it he could talk to. Gladio felt a little guilt for even putting Ignis in that position. There was one thing that bothered him about the whole thing. “Why keep it a secret?”

  
Ignis tilted his head. “It wasn’t a secret per se. Neither one of us wanted to be featured in the Citadel rumor mill. Fledgling romance dies a quick and painful death that way. Soon, it just became a way of life.”

  
They chatted a bit more before going their separate ways.

  
Over the next few days, Gladio threw himself into training to drown out his pain. He hung out with Ignis, but he was so focused on trying to be more of a friend, that he couldn’t enjoy himself.

  
Ignis noticed and asked that Gladio just be himself.

  
The ballroom was beautiful. Fairy lights decorated the walls. Blues, reds, whites, and oranges, intertwined. Vases of flowers sat on every table. Even the food matched the theme.

  
The ball was for Citadel and Royal Staff. It was a good opportunity to visit with people he hadn’t seen in a while.  
Gladio mingled for the first half of the ball, chatting with a few of the Glaive and keeping an eye on Noctis and Prompto. Even if he wasn’t working, he still felt the pull to watch out for the younger ones. He eventually spotted Ignis.

  
The Advisor was stunning. His black suit pressed and tailored to perfection. He’d styled his hair differently. Gelled back with a few stands gracing his forehead. He and Cor were speaking to the king. Gladio could see the bright blush on Ignis’ face from where he stood across the ballroom. But it was the adoration on Cor’s face that took Gladio by surprise.

  
Cor only had eyes for Ignis. The Marshal’s features bore a softness that Gladio had never seen before. He pulled Ignis in and kissed him on the temple. Cor, the Immortal, had been felled by love.

  
King Regis signaled for the music to stop. He stood and cleared his throat. “I’d like to propose a toast. Today, one of my closest friends finally found the person he wants to stand by him, to walk tall with him. My most heartfelt congratulations to Cor and Ignis. They have given their lives to my family and nothing makes me happier than to see them happy together! To Cor and Ignis!”

  
The cheers were deafening. The crowd surged forward. Everyone wanted to offer their congratulations and best wishes.

  
One lone figure hung back. He swallowed his champagne and wiped at the tears that wouldn’t stop before surreptitiously exiting the ballroom. Gladio would congratulate them both tomorrow with a smile, but that night would be dedicated to putting his heart back together.

  
Green eyes followed the Shield out of the ballroom. Ignis prayed desperately to any Astral that would hear him that he could salvage his friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... tell me what you think. Yay or nay. Let me know in the comments. Kudos are very welcome!!


End file.
